Afterglow
by xxredemption-love-and-liesxx
Summary: [pre-Gaiden] Her eyes were half-lidded as she gently held up the tiny baby. He could hear gentle sucking, and the same calm breathing from his wife and child. For a moment, it was just the three of them. [SSS], [one-shot]


**Afterglow**  
xxredemption-love-and-liesxx

.

 **unedited as always**

.

Gentle winds were blowing outside, leaves and metal rubbing against each-other, making a scratchy noise. Quiet breaths were inside the small room. A table, a bed… that was about it. The place was desolate of objects, being a small place that was not often used as a hospital room. Still, it was safe enough for the small family.

The wind howled, picking up pace, signifying a storm approaching. Still, the small shelter they found was enough. It would protect them from the cold. Black fire warmed the room: it did not produce carbon monoxide which could be harming to the inhabitants, so it was a good alternative.

"Are you alright?" came the soft murmur of the dark-haired shinobi who was leaning on the side of the room, paying close attention to his surroundings.

 _Now_ was the time when his small family was most at risk. For a man that made sure he had no visible weaknesses, he now had two that could easily be exploited now. Well, not if he had anything to do with it, anyways. He cradled his hand, having been broken earlier when his wife was giving birth to their child. The medic who had helped them out did not have enough chakra at the time to heal him, as his wife was in the most danger.

So, Sasuke toughened it out and made no mention of the multiple broken bones in his only hand. It was better this way, anyways. The woman who had helped them needed rest, so he would ask her later on when she re-emerged to check on his wife.

"Sak—" he turned on them, his dark eyes fixated on his wife nursing their child.

Her eyes were half-lidded as she gently held up the tiny baby. He could hear gentle sucking, and the same calm breathing from his wife and child. For a moment, it was just the three of them. None of the howling wind, nor the thunder that was creating noise outside. Just them.

 _She looks like a mother_ … the man thought to himself, watching upon the two of them with an intense gaze. _I'm glad that they are safe_.

He stepped close, albeit nervously and with a lot of hesitance. Snapping out of her stupor, the pink-haired mother gazed up at her husband. He was watching the two of them carefully.

The roseate smiled. "I guess… Uchihas always have to take the spot-light, huh, anata?"

Smirking a little, the usually stoic man nodded. "Yeah…"

Humming softly, Sakura murmured. "Don't you want to touch her, Sasuke-kun?"

"Ah, I do, but…" Sasuke lifted his purple and swollen hand. "It seems you broke some bones, Sak."

Minty eyes widened in shock as she assessed the damage of her husband's hand. She wished she could heal it herself, but there was no way of her doing that right now. As it is, when a woman is pregnant, over fifty percent of her chakra goes straight to the baby. Then, to top it off, most of the left over chakra is used in birth. So… as it is, Sakura is lucky to be as awake as she is now. If she tried to heal him now, it could knock her out and put her in a coma for a few days.

"Why didn't you get Karin to heal you—"

"Karin was low on chakra as well," came the dead-panned answer.

Sakura pursed her lips in an 'o' shape. After all, Karin was not a _true_ medical ninja. She had some techniques, yes, but she did not go through the extensive training. Though, Sakura and the baby had been in danger to begin with, so more chakra than usual was used. Still, Sakura would need to thank the Uzumaki later on, when she returned.

"She's so small."

Sasuke's words cut her out of her thoughts. The woman's bright eyes widened as she looked up at him. His eyes were as soft as they were on their wedding day—if not even softer. He looked… happy. It was surreal. Her eyes filled with watery tears, and her husband's gentle look changed into one of worry. He reached for her, even with a broken hand.

"Oi…"

"I'm fine," Sakura said, smiling through her tears. "It's just… I never thought…"

"Me neither," he answer, pulling his hand away again, once he was sure that her tears were indeed happy ones. "I mean…"

"Shhh…"

He fell silent, not wanting to talk of his darker days in front of this innocent child before him. As well as the only person who had nothing to do with his sins… His dark eyes were on the door, having picked up the presence of the woman who had helped them in their time of need. She entered the room, looking a little more tired than she had before she had assisted Sakura.

"How are you doing?" Karin asked, making her way to the resting roseate. "Are you and the baby fine?"

Sakura nodded, and looked over at her husband. "Can you heal his hand for me? I… broke it."

Crimson eyes widened in realization before she marched over to the Uchiha that was standing on the opposite end of the bed. She held out her hand, in which the Uchiha, albeit groaning at the same time, lowered his hand. She gently healed his hand, resetting the bone with her other hand. While she did not have the correct techniques for keeping as much chakra as she can, she is still able to do tasks such as this.

Once Sasuke's hand was healed, he moved it around a little, nodding. He did not thank Karin right away, earning himself a feral look from his wife.

"Thanks," was the muttered word of appreciation. He looked back up at her. "Thank you for helping my wife and child."

Karin looked flabberghasted before she nodded her head and grinned. "Of course. I owe Sakura _anyways_!" she waved it off and then paid attention to the Uchiha matriarch once more. "Do you have any soreness? Sickness?"

"Iie," Sakura shook her head. "I feel fine. When should I get my chakra back, though?"

"I'm sure you know the same as I do…"

In other words, the two women were unsure when Sakura's chakra would restore back to normal. Though, it was generally within the timeframe of one to two weeks. So… that was more than likely the amount of time that the couple and their newborn would be staying at the hideout for.

Karin leaned down, and the little girl looked at the red-haired woman with her dark eyes. "Hm… has she got a name yet?"

"Iie… I'm not really…" it was true; neither herself or Sasuke had decided on names. "I think it'll come to us at some stage."

Nodding her head, Karin gently touched the little one's head and checked her eyes with the bluish medical chakra. Pulling her hand away, the red-haired woman frowned and looked up at Sakura and Sasuke with a worried look. However, she allowed it to fade when she noticed the two were not watching her, rather, they were watching the little one that Sakura was holding. Pursing her lips, Karin decided it was best to tell them later, and maybe allow them to relax for a while. It was not something that was _pressing_ , but it was something that needed to be told to them at some point. Even though Sakura herself would probably notice it later on.

Sighing heavily, the red-haired woman turned on her heel once more. "You can use the bed on the other side, and drag it over if you want, Sasuke. Stay as long as you guys want. Oh, and Sakura," Karin looked over her shoulder. "Get your husband to get me if you need anything, okay?"

"Thanks so much, Karin," Sakura said, beaming.

Sasuke, on the other hand, grunted and nodded his head.

When she had left, Sasuke glanced over at the bed on the other end that Karin had talked about. He sure that Sakura was about to say something, but covered his lips with his index, telling her to be quiet. Swiftly, the Uchiha pulled the bed over, and set it up so it was similar to a double bed. Sakura sighed heavily, rolling her eyes at her husband's behaviour.

"If you think I'm sleeping over there," Sasuke started, his eyes showed his mischievousness. "Then, you have another thing coming."

"Hai, hai, hai," Sakura sighed, knowing better than to fight with him over something like this. Besides, all she wanted to do was lounge around with him, especially now.

Sasuke sighed, pulling his large frame onto the bed, and had Sakura move the baby, so that she was in the centre of them. The ex-avenger gently touched his child's cheek, marvelling in the smallness of the little girl. How could someone like him create something as pure as this? It made no sense. He was _definitely_ not pure. Blood from countless men coated his hands; including his best-friend and nearly his sensei and his wife's.

"Anata…" Sakura murmured, watching Sasuke's facial expressions change—a very rare thing for _anyone_ to see, even her. "I have an idea for a name."

"Hm?" Sasuke glanced back up, not pulling away his hand.

"Well… It just came to me…" she said, hesitating slightly. "Uchiha… Sarada… how about that?"

The raven-haired Uchiha smirked. "Sa-rada, ka? By any chance, does that have to do with our names? Sa-kura?" he was breaking a part the syllables purposely.

"H—Hai, I thought it was—" she sighed. "—We don't have to name her that, if you don't want to."

"I like it," Sasuke said, tapping Sakura's forehead, watching his wife flinch.

She rubbed her forehead, leaning over onto her side, albeit whilst wincing. Sasuke watched on in, what seemed to be, panic. However, he relaxed when she relaxed. Sakura leaned forwards and poked him as well.

"Two can play at this game, anata."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke glanced down at the newly born child. "Sarada, huh? The first Uchiha born since…"

Minty green eyes lowered, sadness flooding into them. "Are you… happy?"

"Ah, definitely," Sasuke leaned downwards, nuzzling Sarada. "It's just… Nii-san… Otou-sama… Okaa-chan… they won't get to meet her."

"I'm sure… they'd love her, especially with what you told me," Sakura said, reaching her hand over to tangle her fingers in his raven locks.

He leaned in closer, so Sarada was pressed closed to her parents, and so Sakura could comfort her husband.

"I know they would," the raven-haired Uchiha chuckled. "Okaa-chan and Nii-san would spoil her rotten."

"As we will," Sakura said, laughing gently.

"Ah."

Sasuke sighed. "Rest now, Sak."

"Anata…" Sakura whined, yawning. "Sarada will probably—"

"She's asleep," he said as he poked her fingers. "As _you_ should be. I'll pay attention to everything. Just rest."

Closing her eyes, Sakura nodded her head, murmuring out: "Love you…"

"You too…"

And with that, Sasuke allowed himself to relax in the afterglow of the birth of his daughter, even getting to the point where he dozed off himself.

.

 _fin_

.

So, I think I will be playing around with their... relationship when they were travelling. I'm thinking of starting a thing for that. Of course, it'll be multi-chaptered and will be finished before I even think of uploading it. Though, for now, just enjoy my oneshots because that's all I **usually** finish.

Still, hope this was enjoyable, at least.


End file.
